1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image sensor technology and more particularly to a package module and an electronic assembly for an image sensor device with electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charge coupled devices (CCD) and complementary metal oxide semiconductor CMOS image sensor devices are widely used in digital imaging applications. Image capture technology is well known to consumers due to the proliferation of devices employing image sensor devices, including digital cameras, digital video recorders, image capture capable mobile phones, and monitors.
A typical image sensor device includes an array of pixel diodes, control circuitry, an analogue to digital converter, and an amplifier. Regardless of whether these devices are on the same chip as the sensor device, in the camera module or on the printed circuit board (PCB), protection against electromagnetic interference EMI resulting from electromagnetic radiation is a design challenge. If EMI protection can not be designed into a package module or electronic assembly of an image sensor device performance may suffer.